


Childish Behavior

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hey remember the time i wrote a ndrv3 fic with only knowing Kaede's name? Well im backkk, How do you write for characters youve never met? Hahah, I want Maki to be sweet but stern with kids, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: Maki Harukawa is really good with kids; therefore, she is really good with Kaede Akamatsu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind messages on my other fic. It really helped me motivate myself to finish this one! (And it's longer hohoh).

There was a reason to waking up at 6 am. The quiet halls and low hum of the fan made the atmosphere perfect for Maki to study in the cafeteria. However, she never accounted for Kaede's strange and irregular sleep schedule. The girl was either sleeping in until noon or bouncing up and down the walls since 5 am.

The sound of shattering glass got Maki out of her seat immediately. She set down her notebook and glanced towards the kitchen where she heard the sound originate. She turned to grab a dust pan from the back of the room.

"Hey! If that's glass, don't touch it. I'll be right there," Maki yelled out as she rushed towards the kitchen-- dust pan in hand.

She got to the doorway to see Kaede crouched down, trying to pick up the small pieces of a glass cup that she must have dropped.

"Akamatsu! What did I say?"

"I'm sorry! I fumbled with the glass and it just fell. I didn't want to disturb your studying. Let me clean this up." Kaede tried to pick up the remaining shards of glass on the floor before a pair of soft, slender fingers wrapped around her hand.

"Akamatsu, its okay," she squeezed Kaede's hands so they'd slowly pull farther away from the broken glass. "You might accidentally hurt yourself if you do this. Here, I got it. Why don't you--"

"No, I can clean up my own messes. I'm not a child, Harukawa!" She scrunched her nose as she pulled from Maki's grasp. She leaned forward to grab a large piece of glass when a sudden, sharp pain jolted from her palm.

Maki gave her a knowing look. "What did I tell you? Hold still for a moment while I clean the rest of this up, okay?" She sighed as she picked up the dust pan and proceeded to sweep up the shards that Kaede had missed.

-

The nurse's office was cramped, but Maki made do. Kaede sat on the small cot off to the side, while Maki went to retrieve bandages from the back cabinets.

"Akamatsu, I'm not upset with you, so there's no need to frown so much," she turned to Kaede, who had her head down as she stared at the gash on her hand.

Kaede was no big baby, but she hated to burden other people. Worse, she hated when Maki thought she didn't know what she was doing. She swung her feet back and forth until she saw that Maki was standing right in front of her.

"Let me see your hand," Kaede raised her wrist up towards her. Flipping over to see her palm, Maki winced at the sight of the cut.

"Harukawa, I can do this myself. Let me just--" Maki stepped back with the gauze still in her hand.

"Yes, because you can seriously wrap your own palm up with only one hand available," Maki leaned her hand on her hip, "just let me do my job."

She grimaced. "Since when were you suddenly the ultimate nurse," Kaede mumbled.

As soon as the gash was wrapped, Kaede jumped off the cot. She looked up at the clock, 8am. Where did the time go?

"Thanks, Harukawa, I'm going to go see if the others are awake." She waved to Maki as she ran out the door.

"Alright! Just don't do anything to strain your hand," she yelled out-- no response. Maki sighed as she began packing up the fit aid kit. She'll have to check up on Kaede in a few hours. Because knowing her, something will probably happen.

-

"Okay! So this is where my kingdom will be!" The squeak of the marker echoed in hallways.

In front of the wide, white wall near the dormitories, Kokichi, Miu, and Kaede all looked up at the purple blob drawn on the wall.

"You know, I don't see why you'd want to play Risk on the wall... But it's a cool idea!" Mui went to go reach for a pink marker and proceeded to draw her own continent on the wall.

"I really don't think we should be doing this, guys..." Kaede played with her fingers nervously as she glanced down the halls. "What if we get caught?"

"Oh come on Akamatsu, you act like you've never drawn on the wall before!"

"Uhh, but you have?"

Miu gave her a bright smile. "Oh all the time! Whenever I have a new idea for an invention, I plop it on the wall."

Kokichi handed her a marker and told her that it was her turn to draw her continent. Kaede took the marker and slowly started drawing a line on the wall. But suddenly, she heard foot steps making their way closer to the three of them.

"What do you guys think you're doing?!" Of course it had to be Maki Harukawa-- of all people.

Kokichi and Miu jumped in surprised, but Kaede just sighed and turned around, knowing what was to come.

Maki glanced at the three of them. She didn't look mad but... disappointed. She didn't talk, but soon, Kaede felt herself and the other two quickly going to a similar state of disappointment with what they had done.

It was strange; a few minutes ago, Kokichi and Miu saw no problem with writing on the wall. Now, they all felt nothing but guilt.

Maki sighed before she spoke, "okay, Ouma, go get a bucket water, and Iruma, go grab four sponges. Akamatsu," Kaede gave her a dejected look, "stop making that face. I'm not angry. Oh, and go grab some soap for the water. We'll need that." Kaede bit her lip as she nodded and turned to go do her task.

As soon as the four were done cleaning, it was 6pm. It probably would have taken less time if Kokichi didn't start throwing suds at Mui or if Kaede didn't accidentally get her bandaged hand soaked, having to have Maki reapply the gauze.

Maki dismissed herself, saying she still had some studying to do, and she left the rest of them to clean up the supplies.

In a few words, Kaede felt guilty. She hated the feeling that someone had to take out their own time for her. All she wanted to do was repay her. She hummed down the halls when an idea hit her in the face. Kaede began rushing towards the kitchen in an attempt to repay her classmate.

-

It was around 8pm when she smelled smoke.

Maki, still in the cafeteria studying, tried to ignore the smell, but it wasn't until the high pitched scream that she slammed her book shut and ran towards the kitchen.

"Akamatsu, was that you? Are you alright?!"

On the floor was Kaede gripping her left wrist. She was wincing in pain as Maki dropped to her knees to check up on her.

"Akamatsu, what happened?" Maki questioned, exasperated. She glanced around and saw a pot on the stove, water splashed everywhere. She carefully reached for Kaede's wrist. "Did you burn yourself with the water?" Kaede gently nodded.

Maki noticed that Kaede was biting down on her lip. She inspected her wrist more closely. There was a large, red burn mark that stained her left wrist. Kaede winced as Maki tried to scan her fingers over it.

"It doesn't look too serious. I'll just need to treat it with some ointment. You stay here; I'll be right bac--" Maki felt a slight tug on her arm.

"Stop it. You don't have to keep cleaning up after my messes-- literally," Kaede huffed. "I wanted to be helpful to you for once, and now, I'm just giving you more work. Uhgggg!" Kaede flopped back down on the ground.

Maki gave her a sympathetic look as she looked over to the pot with the raw noodles and spilt water. She kneeled back down and gently grasped Kaede's two injured hands.

"What you tried to do was very thoughtful," Kaede looked up to a smiling Maki, "I appreciate it, I do."

"But?" Kaede frowned.

"Well, I usually only get thanks from my students," she laughed, "and usually it's just a hug or their snack, haha."

Kaede looked at her, "well, this was my snack," she pointed towards the pot, "and I was going to give it to you."

Maki stared at the pout on Kaede's face. "You are such a kid; you know that?" While sounding like an insult, Maki was still smiling. "Now, I bet you're going to ask me to kiss your wrist all better."

"Can you?" Kaede asked in a low tone. Maki smirked as she placed a soft peck on Kaede's arm. They stayed like that for a while until they heard the pot bubbling again.

"Oh my god," Kaede blinked, "I left the stove on."

Maki quickly let go of Kaede's hands. She stood up and finally turned the thing off. "Ahh, I'm just going to go grab some stuff from the nurse's office. Uhhh, I'll be right back." Maki hastily rushed out the door.

Kaede sighed as soon as Maki was out of the room. "Damn," she looked down at her injured hands, "its going to take me _forever_ until I can play the piano again." She kicked her feet on the ground. "Oh come on!"

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get this story out before Famitsu Wednesday... But yeah, I imagine Maki to be gentle with this sort of child-like stuff, yet can blow a fuse when adults can't seem to do shit. (So ultimately I'd see Maki hating on Kaede for a while in-game lol)
> 
> Haha... give me Kaede/Maki or give me death.


End file.
